


Tape Me Up

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Salma Hayek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Canadian Blowjob Day, Double Penetration, Duct Tape, F/M, Facials, Gang Bang, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Salma Hayek has a gang bang with five guys.... and a roll of duct tape.





	Tape Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
"Cut! We need to redo the scene over again, one more time!"   
  
The voice calling out was that of a director annoyed at the scene unfolding before him. John Allen had been working tirelessly with a low budget to develop a horror film that would be released in the spring of next year. Behind the camera, he was frustrated with the scene unfolding that was requiring several retakes. The setting for the movie was that of a slasher horror flick, one with a couple survivors who are trying to escape a house with a maze-like environment. Most of the cast was young, only with one major big Hollywood name that sucked up most of the budget. John had decided to go the cheap route for the movie to try and make it a call back to the 70's era of horror flicks with less computerized special effects and more silent suspense.   
  
Salma Hayek crossed her arms on the set across from the director. She stood wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a low cut black shirt revealing her famous busty cleavage. She was the big Hollywood name that had taken up at least 1/4th of the budget for a pay check. One could easily say that she was doing the cheap film for the easy money, but Salma had asked for the role. In the story, an older woman was to be cast while the younger male lead was to have a crush on her. Salma liked that she was working hand in hand with a new upcoming actor: David Thomas. He was 25 years old, half of her age at the big 50 number. David was thrilled to work with Salma, a woman he grew up with a huge crush over, giving the film a life of realism beyond their characters. The two had been working together for the past month, almost with the same chemistry off screen.   
  
The director called a day for the shoot on the set of the house, hanging it up to go home soon. They had spent the majority of the day shooting a scene with David on the floor struggling in duct tape to make his way across a dark room and search for an exit. An old mansion had been rented out from L.A. as the movie set. The mansion was the main setting for the bulk of the movie. John spent a great deal of the film's budget on hiring a crew to design and renovate the mansion through inspiration of H.H. Holmes 'Murder Castle' hotel. The idea of the plot was to have David and Salma's characters go to a party and then wake up trapped in the old mansion. All the characters from the party had woke up trapped in the mansion either tied up, or chained in random rooms while they try to fight to escape. Suspense was built up on who the culprit was, with the climax of the film having a big reveal after David and Salma become the last two survivors in the house and the only ones to escape.   
  
While the crew was leaving the set, David had to be taken from the scene and cut out of the duct tape restraints. Thankfully for John, they had shot the scenes where he managed to break his hands and feet free from the restraints, so reapplying the duct tape on the next day of the set wouldn't be a problem. Salma stuck around to see the young man while the cast and all the film crew were making their retreats to take the rest of the day off. Outside the mansion sat a few trailers where the makeup and costume crew had remained. With a budget spent entirely on props and old style costumes and not a single penny on CGI, this gave way to a crew of talented artists. She walked into the trailer where David was, all after he had changed clothes and had cleaned up from the set. Looking at the young man, she gave him a smile before speaking.   
  
"A hard days work, huh?"  
  
The young man looked back at her, laughing as he clapped his hands. From changing in the dressing room of his trailer, he now wore a white plain shirt and some khaki pants. His face was clean, always having to shave every day when on the set. David had short brown hair and a skinny body.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that. All that duct tape makes you sweaty for hours on the set. How are you doing babe?"   
  
Salma smirked at him. Despite the fact that the young man was half her age, she had spent the past month flirting with him on the set. Despite being old enough to be the boy's mother, David was always shocked to find out how old she truly was. Salma Hayek truly aged like fine wine.   
  
"I have to begin practicing the duct tape too, since I'm going to be taped up as well on the set."   
  
David shook his head while replying back to the older woman.   
  
"It's a pain in the ass to move around when you have your hands behind your back and your feet taped together. Even worse is trying to pull it apart."  
  
"To be honest, I'm kinda excited for it."   
  
Her words made him laugh. David wasn't sure if Salma was flirting with him or not, given the chemistry they had developed over recent weeks.   
  
"What do you mean by that, babe?"   
  
She turned around to look outside the trailer, knowing that the only body inside was him. Once Salma had a view of everyone outside, she stepped inside and then closed the door behind her, locking her and David both in seclusion. Crossing her arms over her chest to tease him with an ample view of her large cleavage, she smirked at David before speaking.   
  
"I quite like the idea of duct tape as a bondage game, you know? It's a good start and I am a woman who has never really played these games before, despite how old I am."  
  
David looked at her somewhat dumbfounded, not entirely grasping the concept she was laying out in front of him with her words.   
  
"What do you mean, Salma?"   
  
With a laugh, she quickly turned away from him. Her long black hair swinging a bit as she looked over at a mirror in front a chair with some makeup. Salma gazed back in the mirror, looking at herself as she curved her lips into a smug smile.   
  
"You know, David...We've been working together for a while back and I've just been waiting to sink my claws into you. I don't care how old you know I am, I like to have a younger man from time to time."   
  
He laughed, shaking his head as his eyes looked down at her. Salma was watching him from the mirror, she could easily see his eyes moving down to glance at her tight thick ass squeezed in her pair of blue jeans. Again, she spoke in her thick accent.   
  
"Don't deny it, I know you're starring at my ass. Funny how from time to time you can slip up and flirt with me."   
  
"Yeah, I ain't gonna lie to you. You're Salma Hayek, I mean duh! One of the hottest women on the planet, what young man like me wouldn't want to fuck you?"   
  
Salma giggled, figuring to push his buttons a little more with teasing. His eyes were still locked on her huge ass while she remained bent over looking into the mirror.   
  
"And suppose I am wearing duct tape with my hands behind my back? I am a strong woman, I am sure I could still fuck your brains out even without my hands."   
  
David finally stopped looking at her ass and decided to walk near her. Salma's eyes looked up at him while she raised herself standing in front of him. It always bothered her how short she was, even in a pair of good sized shoes that raised her height, she still had to look up at a man.   
  
"Are you saying you want to fuck me, Salma?"   
  
"No, you're the one that said that."   
  
She smirked, teasing him with her words. David rolled his eyes and then nodded while she teased him once more with her words.  
  
"Well, if you want a challenge to fuck with me while I'm taped up, the offer is yours."   
  
Stepping away from her, David's eyes looked around the room of the small trailer while Salma put her hands on her hips and watched him as he had walked away from her and turned his back to her. She could tell that something was on his mind. David wanted to see just how kinky this older woman was.   
  
"What if I had a friend with me? You probably can work me over and leave me exhausted, but imagine if I had a friend to tag team you? Hmmmm? Would that be enough?"   
  
Salma laughed, shaking her head as he turned around to look at her when she answered him in her thick Mexican accent.   
  
"Honey, jou don't know me that well, yet! I can easily take on two men, I've done it many times before."   
  
"Ohhhhh, have you?"   
  
She nodded and looked at the dumbfounded expression over his face. His jaw dropped and then Salma couldn't help but laugh again. Young men like him were easy for a woman like her. Their brains were so predictable, always thinking with their dicks. With a smug grin, she nodded her head and spoke again.   
  
"Yes, I can remain in control even with two men from both sides."   
  
She stepped closer to him, moving to the point that their bodies stood just a few inches apart from one another. David's eyes glanced down at her huge breasts before looking back in his eyes. Salma spoke again, this time in a low voice.   
  
"We're due to finally let our lust for one another come to life. I'm not going to hold it back anymore."   
  
Without giving him a chance to respond, she leaned up and pushed her lips to his, kissing the young man. David moaned into Salma's mouth as their tongues explored each other's mouths. When the kiss was broken, he looked back at her and nodded. Salma spoke again.   
  
"You like that?"   
  
"Yeah, I do. I'd like more."   
  
"I'm better than those younger sluts you probably take as girlfriends or booty calls."   
  
He laughed at her.   
  
"I'll take your word on that."   
  
Stepping back to him, Salma ran her hands up his chest and looked in his eyes. She had a mischievous plan in mind, one that she was about to share and see how far he would push the limits on his lust for her body.   
  
"I'm gonna tell you what I want to do. I'm coming back here tonight around 10 o'clock when no one is here except security."   
  
"They're gonna let you go back to this set?"   
  
She nodded her head.   
  
"Yep, I've done it before. Downstairs in the mansions, that's where the lounge area is where the director and camera men all take a break. That house is big, they take advantage of it."   
  
"I was unaware of that, cool."   
  
Salma continued.   
  
"Tonight, no one is going to be in the lounge area. That big area downstairs, not a single soul is there. If you're brave enough, you'll sneak here and fuck me. You can bring a friend with you, I don't care. If you feel that you can take me on better with another man by your side, that's your call."   
  
Turning away, she stepped off from him and moved towards the makeup table. Sitting on it was a big roll of silver duct tape. She grabbed the tape and then turned to look at David before tossing the roll his way.   
  
"David! Catch!"   
  
David quickly leaned over to grab the roll of tape as it was thrown to him. While holding it in his hands, he looked down and then back at her.   
  
"What's this for?"   
  
"Bring it with you if you dare come! You're gonna need it!"   
  
She gave him a wink before grabbing the door and making an exit from his trailer. The light from outside beamed in, but David was not bothered by it. He simply looked down at the roll of duct tape in his hands and then nodded to himself. Salma Hayek was more than just a beautiful goddess that aged like fine wine. He had just learned that she truly had a dirty mind, asking to be taped up and to invite a friend with him. How could he turn down her offer to sneak to the mansion set and take her on? Of course he was going to, already his mind was spinning in the thoughts of what to do with this sexy older woman. She was a true cougar using him as her prey.   
  
After David had left the set to retreat back to his hotel, his mind was already thinking about who he could invite to take on Salma with him. He was good friends with two of the men who worked security at the film set. There was Miles and Greg who were the security guards. David had figured his best bet, was probably to get them to come with him. Miles was a tall black man, he was unsure of his age besides the fact that he had to be in his 30's. Greg was a younger man that had recently been hired to work as a security guard, in his 20's roughly in the same age that David was. He thought long and hard about inviting one of them to come with him, not sure which one he should choose. Why not both? That was the question that kept popping in his mind. Since Salma had told him that handling two men with her hands duct taped wouldn't be a problem, would an extra man be a challenge?   
  
Finally after the thoughts, David figured he would approach them. He put the roll of duct tape in his car, remembering to keep it for her. Before leaving the set, he made the long walk outside the mansion to where the security posts were outside the long driveway. Miles sat in the booth with his hat on and the security guard uniform while Greg was outside. David took a hard sigh, unable to really know how to approach them with the question. It wasn't an everyday thing to ask another man to join him for a time of fun and sex. As he walked up to the gate, Greg noticed him and spoke.   
  
"Hey David, you gonna walk home without your car?"  
  
Miles laughed at the comment from within the booth. The man stopped in his tracks and looked back at Greg and then glanced at Miles.   
  
"Guys, I need to talk to both of you for a bit. You ain't gonna believe what's going on tonight, but I swear it's the truth."   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Chuckles were heard in the back of the car while Miles continued to drive. Greg was in the back seat while David was in the front. The story had been told to them earlier, but it still seemed so unbelievable. Greg was a laughing mess, unable to control himself. Miles teased their actor friend while taking the short drive off the mansion set and to pick up some late lunch at a fast food place. While behind the wheel and driving, Miles spoke up.   
  
"So, let me get this right: she wants you to fuck her but to bring someone else AND duct tape her up? I always knew Salma Hayek had to be kinky, but that's just too good to be true!"   
  
Greg laughed louder before speaking.   
  
"Don't forget, he also came to us about it!!"   
  
"I'm not pulling a fucking joke on you guys, it's true! You want to come with me or what?"   
  
"Hey, I tell you what man...If it's true, I'll do it. But if you're full of shit, I'm locking you in that mansion for pulling a prank. How about that?"   
  
Miles smirked as he looked back at David and gave him the nod. David replied to his friend.   
  
"You both can come, it's not a joke. She's going to be waiting on me."   
  
"I'm on guard duty tonight, so if I see her car pulling in, then I know you wasn't full of shit."   
  
"That's fine, you'll see that I'm right. She told me, so I know she isn't lying."   
  
The car continued to move through traffic. Greg sat in the back seat and wondered about all of it, he had his own plan up his sleeve. If David was lying, he would have to be properly humiliated but what if this was all true? Greg had to call his two best friends. Already in the back seat of the car he was texting them to see if they were in the mood for a kinky show. When Miles finally seen a Burger King near by, he turned the car to move into the drive thru. He laughed while pulling in and spoke.   
  
"Salma Hayek...I'm just kinda shocked. I used to jack off watching her dance scene in an old movie, damn! I feel old now, I remember when that came out back in the day. I love everything about that woman, I sure hope you aren't full of shit about this, David."   
  
"Don't worry, she wouldn't lie to me. Miles, how old are you? You must be older than me."   
  
The black man laughed.   
  
"I just turned 40, so that puts me in her category with age. She's only got ten years on me. That was my first crush, when you younger guys were too busy whacking off to Britney Spears and Kate Upton, I had pictures of Salma on my wall."   
  
"I can't believe that woman is fifty! She looks to still be in her thirties!"   
  
Greg blurted out from the back seat. David just sighed and shook his head, knowing that Salma was old enough to be his mom. He had to reply to his friend's words from the back seat.   
  
"That's what I tell myself every day when I'm standing in front of her."   
  
******************  
  
7 HOURS LATER  
  
After having a late lunch with his friends, David retreated back to his hotel to take a shower and get ready. Sure enough, Salma had been texting him off and on for the night. Short messages like 'R U Ready?', simple questions to tease him even further. She was unaware of the surprise he had planned, having three guys at once and the duct tape would surely give her the challenge that she wanted. All he could think about was fucking her. She was a woman he fantasized about before he had ever worked with her and now getting the movie alongside her was a dream, but this was something beyond that. He texted her back that he was ready for the night after he had taken a shower and prepared himself. David went for a simple look with just a pair of cargo shorts and a T-shirt. Something easy to take off, along with his sandals.   
  
Miles had went back to his post at the security gate outside the mansion. When 10 P.M. hit on the clock, he sat back in the booth looking over the gate when a dark car came pulling in. From the driver's window was none other than Salma Hayek herself, requesting to go in for the set. After she had arrived, he realized that David truly was telling the truth. Greg had left the security post, which Miles gladly texted him after Salma showed up. If everything was true, Greg had planned to come back with two of his friends. Miles agreed with him without telling David whatsoever. If David were to complain about it, Miles was ready to back his friend and outnumber him. A couple minutes after Salma's car had pulled into the driveway, there came David's vehicle Miles gave David the nod allowing him to pull in from the gates.   
  
"She's here! You were right! Just wait about ten minutes, alright? Terry is coming too, we're gonna do this all together."   
  
"Yeah, see! I told you it was no lie!"   
  
David pulled his white Mercedes into the driveway and parked right next to Salma. After shutting the car off, he stepped out and shut the door holding nothing but the roll of duct tape in his left hand. He waited out in the parking in the darkness, excited and somewhat nervous about the whole thing. He figured Salma was already downstairs in the mansion, beyond the film set pieces and in the lounge area where the director and film crew always were relaxing. After waiting a few minutes in the driveway, the bright lights of a four door car came in and parked close by. David watched as three men came out of the car, Greg was accompanied by the other two men. David looked somewhat dumbfounded as they approached him.   
  
"Hey man, what the hell? I thought it was just going to be three of us?"   
  
Greg smirked a classic shit-eating grin before replying.   
  
"I couldn't just allow us all have the fun. If we're gonna have a gang bang, why not invite more? David, these are my buddies: Eric and Frank."   
  
One man on the left with long brown hair nodded and offered his hand out to shake. His face was clean shaven and he was just a bit taller than David.   
  
"I'm Frank, pleasure to meet you."   
  
David shook hands with Frank before looking over to the right at the other man. Eric had black hair and a little dark mustache over his face. He didn't offer to shake hands, only giving him a nod and no words. Both of them were dressed in jeans and a T-shirt while Greg stood in only a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt. Miles came walking towards them after shutting the gate and whistled.   
  
"Hey guys, so we're all here? Now who is ready to go and fuck the Mexican goddess of Hollywood?"   
  
Miles being the oldest man out of the group of five, could have easily become the leader for them. He looked over at David, knowing that this was all his deal and didn't want to spoil it for him. He gave him a smile and nodded. 

"She invited you, and then you invited us...so, David it's your call. Lead us into the mansion and I'll point you to the lounge area."   
  
Inside the mansion, Salma had observed the lounge room. There was a large black leather couch and a few desks that were all cleaned out beforehand. She looked around the room, knowing that upon her requests to be taped up, she wanted to know her environment. Her eyes wandered for proper placement of where she could be taped to any kind of furniture, but the room was mostly empty. Salma had dressed for this occasion in a pair of tall black pump high heels. She wore a black dress, one piece with a zipper in the front. Underneath, there was no thong containing her sweet pussy, just a black bra to push her breasts up. Salma didn't want to wear any jewelry tonight for good reason.   
  
While she waited, the older woman made herself a cup of water from the drink fountain machine in the corner of the room. Salma moved to the couch, having a seat and crossing her legs while waiting for the arrival of David. He didn't tell her in the texts any of his plans, but since she had teased him about bringing a friend, she expected him to come with company. From inside the room, she could hear feet moving from outside. Smiling to herself, she finished off the cup of water and figured that must have been David and maybe a friend or two. As she walked back to the couch, the door opened and in walked David and four other young men. In his hands, was the roll of duct tape she told him to bring. Salma gasped when she seen that he was far from alone, he had brought a party with him. She spoke up in her thick accent.   
  
"David! I didn't know jou were gonna be bringing ALL jour friends wit jou!"   
  
Eric and Frank laughed hard at her thick accent slurring her words. David just blushed while Miles looked at her and nodded.   
  
"Salma, we're here for a good time. Blame David for inviting us."   
  
She laughed. Miles had known her and he was among one of the last people she expected.   
  
"We're here for the gang bang!"   
  
Eric yelled out. David just looked back at the woman of his dreams while his fingers ran over the roll of duct tape. He held it up to Salma, teasing her.   
  
"Since it's five of us, you sure that you want me to tape you up?"   
  
The thought ran through her head. The only reason Salma had told him to bring a friend and the duct tape was that she could easily handle two at the same time but five? She was outnumbered and not in a position to control them. The duct tape would definitely put her in a submissive position, but she wasn't afraid Looking back at the young man, she nodded.   
  
"Yeah, sure! I can handle it!"   
  
Laughs were heard among the men and then Frank bragged.   
  
"You are one kinky fucking bitch! You're gonna fuck all of us and let him tape you up?"   
  
Salma giggled and nodded her head.   
  
"Oh, please! I'm old enough to be the mother of all of you in this room! I can take it!"   
  
Clapping was heard among Eric, Frank and Greg. They acted almost like immature frat boys.   
  
"Well, let's get naked then! No need in wasting any time, boys! Get naked and ready for me!"   
  
"Fuck yeah, this is what I'm talking about!"   
  
Salma was unsure which young man bragged just now. She sat on the couch as she watched them all beginning to take their clothes off. Since David had brought four companions, it made the tape a bit useless. She would have to use her hands on them but later on, she planned to ask him to use the duct tape over her arms to give herself more of a challenge. Already she was out numbered by then, but Salma found herself full of excitement. The men had all stripped down, forming piles of their clothes on the floor. As they finished, she stood in the middle of the room and then stripped her dress down. Gasping and cheering could be heard as she stripped.   
  
"Holy fucking hell, look at that!"   
  
"I told you, man! She might be fifty but she's still fucking hot as hell!"   
  
As Salma had stripped down, all she had on was a black bra. She looked at the young men standing before her and raised her hand back to slap her ass from behind. She then slowly undid her bra, they watched her epic breasts jiggle before coming free as she threw the last piece of her clothing to the floor.   
  
"Those tits! Still among the best!"   
  
She smirked and quickly replied.   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
With a sigh after joining them in nudity, Salma began to lower herself down to her knees. She pointed at David who was standing in the middle of the men as they stood in a line across the large room.   
  
"Jou! I want jour cock first, David! Toss the duct tape up on the couch behind me."   
  
Her thick accent came out, slurring her words a bit. David approached her while stroking his hard cock in his left hand, answering her quickly.   
  
"You don't want to use the duct tape?"   
  
"We'll use it when the time comes, but for now I need my hands!"   
  
A laugh was heard among the men behind him. David came approaching her after throwing the duct tape roll on the couch behind her. She then she called out to the other four men in the room.   
  
"The rest of you, gather around me!"   
  
Salma's words came with a demand and before she knew it, the men surrounded her with their hard cocks beating in her face. It only took a few seconds before she was overrun with five hard cocks begging for attention. Three of them faced her from the front with one off to both sides. She looked up at David as she wrapped her lips around the head of his pole. Both her hands came up and gripped a cock on both sides. The other two men that were left out included Eric and Greg; the first simply wanked his rod, while the other beat it up against her face.   
  
"God, this is so fucking hot!"   
  
"Ohhhh, man! You have no idea, just wait till she is jacking you off!"   
  
It was Greg who spoke, in which Miles replied as her hand stroked his big black cock. Her other hand remained on Frank's dick. All David could do was moan as she worked her mouth up and down on his cock. Salma had planned to suck them in a rotation, to move in a counter-clockwise rotation. After she had slobbered over David's rod enough, she popped her lips off and moved to the right. Greg's cock awaited her mouth next. As she pushed her lips over it, she alternated her hands and wrapped her left one around David's saliva coated rod and a random one from behind her that she could not see. She began to bob her head up and down on the next young man's meat as he took a sigh and moaned out.   
  
"Yeah, she knows how to suck some dick!"   
  
"Kinky fucking bitch, I tell you!"   
  
Ignoring their words, she focused on pumping their hard cocks in her hands while sucking on the one between her lips. Salma moaned, but her muffled voice was drowned out among the men moaning. After she was finished with Greg's rod, she came up making a loud pop noise. She then turned to her right again and Miles' big black cock awaited her. She looked down and spit on it before wrapping her lips around it. Just as before, her hands alternated. She stroked on Greg's cock in her right hand with Eric to her left.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh man, I always dreamed of this!"   
  
Miles moaned out as the Mexican goddess slobbered and sucked on his black meat. Just earlier in the day, he was bragging about how much he fantasized over her in the 90's. Now his dream had come true as sucking and slobbering noises echoed from below. Salma sucked on his rod, bobbing her head up and down over and over while her hands worked those cocks. The black man took a deep breath, knowing at the speed of how Salma sucked him, he would end up blowing a load if he didn't stop her now. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her off his rod. Her lips made a pop noise as she came of his cock, saliva strings dangling from her open lips.   
  
"Right here, baby! Right fucking here! Suck my dick now!"   
  
Eric called out to her as Salma moved into another rotation. She looked up into his eyes before feeding his dick into her mouth. He put his hands on the back of her head, forcing her lips down his pole as he began to fuck her beautiful face.   
  
"Oh, fuck yeah! Suck it baby, SUCK THAT FUCKING DICK!!"   
  
"GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-WAH-KWAH!"   
  
His cock pumped in and out of her mouth until he let go of the back of her head, allowing Salma to release his cock past her lips. Drool began to drip down her chin and over her big breasts as strings of saliva sway back from his cock to her mouth. Salma turned again, now completing a full circle to the final cock she had not touched yet. The other four were covered in her saliva, all except for Frank's. Miles had stepped away for a bit and she brought her hands over David and Eric's cocks while Frank pushed her mouth down on his meat. He held her in place as he began to fuck her mouth, his cock driving into her jaw, forcing her cheek to puff up while strings of saliva from the cocks in her hands sway around.   
  
"GWAK-MMM-GWAH-KWAH-MMMM-KAH!"   
  
Salma gagged as he moved a bit, slamming his cock down her throat while her hands frantically pumped the shafts in her hands. Frank fucked her mouth until letting go of the back of her head. Salma came up, spitting on his dick as she gritted her teeth and looked in his eyes.   
  
"You fuckin' liked dat!?"   
  
The man smiled at her as she spoke in her thick accent.   
  
"Fuck yes, I liked that!"   
  
She looked away from him, turning again as she moved her mouth back on another cock and alternated her hands. Salma decided to continue, slobbering over their cocks and changing them from time to time. She would suck one while both her hands stroked them, before moving onto the next and spitting on the head. The men moaned while watching the Mexican goddess, one by one she would alternate between their cocks while sucking on them and jacking them off with her hands.   
  
"God, she's fucking incredible!"  
  
"Yeah, just look at her go!"   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! This is what I'm talkin' about!"   
  
The men bragged loudly, but Salma was unsure of who exactly was saying what. The only voice she recognized was David's when he would moan. It was funny, she didn't even know the names of these other young men but was sucking on their hard dicks. Occasionally, she would spit on their cocks while alternating them into her mouth. After she made another counter clock-wise rotation and had sucked and stroked all their cocks for a second time, David's eyes were down on her tits. As Salma moved her lips off one cock and looked back up at David, he spoke to her.   
  
"Think it's time we put your big titties in action, baby?"   
  
Salma giggled, swallowing her breath and breaking a few strings of saliva that dangled down to her chin. More drool had dripped down her neck over her big breasts. She let go of the cocks in her hands to reach down and hold her breasts up. Miles instantly gasped.   
  
"Look at those tits! The best in Hollywood since the 90's! Still the fucking best!"   
  
She giggled at the compliment, tucking her hands under her breasts to hold them up while David poked his cock between them. Eric stood next to him, rubbing his dick over her left breast before smacking the head up against her nipple. Salma could feel someone tugging her hair from behind and she turned her head to the right to see a hard cock begging for attention. She quickly pushed her lips over it, sucking before the man pulled his rod from her mouth to make a loud pop noise. Salma looked up at him a bit annoyed before enveloping her lips back around it. David began to spank his dick up against her right nipple and the underside of her breast while one of the men bragged out.   
  
"I can't wait to fuck those big boobs!"   
  
"Me too!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of two cocks beating up against her breasts echoed between her sucking sounds. David eventually stuffed his rod between her breasts and then Salma popped the cock out of her mouth. She looked down to look at David's rod, quickly moving her hands around her big tits to squeeze them around his hard cock. As she looked in his eyes, she began to pump her breasts up and down. Miles beat his big black rod up against her right cheek, she turned her attention to him and wrapped her lips around it. Salma closed her eyes before she felt two more cocks spanking up against her breasts. The final cock of the five men smacked up against her forehead.   
  
"Holy shit, this feels fucking amazing!!"   
  
David bragged out in his moaning voice while her breasts pumped up and down. Her breasts bounced, jiggling as the cocks spanked up against them. Salma couldn't help herself, she was overrun so easily by the five of them and their long, thick hard meat poles. With some hard pumps, she let go of her breasts to give another man a turn. Salma's lips popped off loudly, releasing the cock that was in her mouth. Miles stepped forward from the left side and spoke out.   
  
"I want those big melons wrapped around my dick."   
  
She looked up into his eyes before spreading her tits apart, allowing him to feed his hard dark meat between them. Squeezing her breasts around it, she felt Miles put his hand on her shoulder and then he began to thrust his big black dick between her luscious breasts. Salma moaned, only for a second before one man brought his cock to her lips. She closed her eyes as she pushed it into her mouth and Miles continued to pump his rod between her tits. Salma could soon feel three cocks beating up against her breasts: two on her right, one on the left. The final cock was being smacked up against her cheek while she sucked one at the same time that Miles fucked her tits. The man didn't brag out like David, he just moaned, causing his voice to quickly get drowned out from the other men moaning aloud.   
  
"God, I can't wait for this!"   
  
Miles slowed himself down. The final thrust of his long black shaft was so hard it nearly hit her chin. Salma felt him coming to a stop and then she let go of her breasts, knowing it was time for another man to have his turn. Frank came from the right side, reaching down to snatch her dark hair up. Salma's lips popped off the cock that was in her mouth and she looked up into the man's face, witnessing his smug shit-eating grin.  
  
"Come on! I want you to fuck me with your tits, just me! Ignore the rest of them!"   
  
From the grip of the back of her head, Frank took a few steps back and Salma followed her. Her heels stomped loudly over the floor as he moved her to the couch. He picked up the roll of duct tape, moving it to the left arm rest of the couch. Frank wanted this moment all to himself with no one else interfering. David rolled his eyes while a few sighs of disappointment could be heard from the men. Once Frank sat down on the couch, Salma assumed position on her knees and held her breasts up. Her fingers folded in the middle. Frank refused to let go of the back of her head as she smashed her breasts around his cock, squeezing it between them. He pulled her hair, forcing her to look up into his face while he bucked his hips and fucked those beautiful breasts.   
  
"Talk dirty to me, baby!"   
  
Salma smirked at him while looking in his eyes, obeying his wish as she spoke in her thick Mexican accent.   
  
"Jou like dat!? Jou like these big fuckin' titties wrapped dis nice fat cock!?"   
  
"Fuck yes, I do!!"   
  
Her teeth remained gritted, giving him a classic dirty look as his cock continued to pump between those huge breasts. Since Frank had moved to the couch, the other men had followed and stepped around them. As the young man fucked her tits, pumping his rod back and forth he moaned out.   
  
"GOD, I LOVE THESE TITTIES!!"   
  
Frank finally let go of her hair, freeing her as she looked down at his cock thrusting between her breasts. Salma spit on it before he came to a stop. She turned her head to look to the left and now, it was time for another man's turn. Eric sat on the couch, reaching for her shoulder to alert her.   
  
"Over here, honey!"   
  
Fingers tapping on her shoulder was enough to alert her, but Eric had to speak up in excitement. Salma moved over, taking her time as next was his cock. She held her breasts up, allowing him to slide his hard meat between her breasts. As she squeezed them together, she looked up into his eyes and smirked while she began to bounce her big epic tits up and down on his cock. Salma spoke to him in her accent.   
  
"How's that!? Jou like these tits too!?"   
  
"Fuck yes! They feel so awesome!"   
  
"You miss sucking on cock, Salma?"   
  
She turned her head to her left to see Miles standing tall, waving his long black shaft to her lips. With a little smile, she winked at him, still pumping her tits and up on the cock between her breasts.  
  
"Yes, give it to me!"   
  
Her lips wrapped around Miles' cock while she pumped her breasts up and down, simultaneously sucking and fucking. Standing by Miles was Greg, the last man who had yet to experience the incredible pleasure of her titty fucking skills. Over and over, those big boobs bounced over Eric's cock. The young man rested back on the couch, his eyes rolled to the back of his head while he yelled out.   
  
"Oh god!! This bitch is a fucking goddess with her body!!"   
  
Sucking noises echoed past the moans as Miles watched her sucking his cock. Greg stood on the other side, enviously waiting for his turn to pump his shaft between those amazing breasts. She worked them up and down, fucking Eric's cock like he had never felt before from a woman old enough to be his mother. He would never forget this night, Salma was a true cougar. She finally let go of her breasts with the final thrust. Her lips came off Miles' shaft with a loud pop noise and saliva strings dangling down.   
  
"Over here! Come on, I'm the last guy left!"   
  
Salma turned her head to the man's voice, demanding that he was the last one left. She let go of her breasts to free Eric's cock, now moving on her knees to bring them over to Greg. She looked up into his eyes and smirked before speaking   
  
"So, jou are the last one left, eh?"   
  
The young man smirked hearing her thick Mexican accent. He nodded his head, holding his cock between his fingers out for her. Salma looked in his eyes while she spread her breasts apart, smashing them over his cock while he replied.   
  
"Yep! The best always come last, don't it?"   
  
"I don't know about dat!"   
  
A laugh was heard from the couch. David had sat down but couldn't help himself but to laugh as her thick accent came out. Greg put his hand on Salma's shoulder and bucked his hips, pumping his hard shaft between her breasts. She looked down as her hair waved about. Salma opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick the head each time it pumped up between big breasts. The Hollywood actress moaned as his cock moved back and forth. She was loving every second of this.   
  
"You like getting your tits fucked, Salma!?"   
  
It was David calling out to her. She giggled before leaning her head up and yelling a reply.   
  
"Yes!! Why wouldn't I!?"   
  
Laughter erupted among the men while Greg continued to thrust his hard meat between those tits. She looked up into the young man's face, noticing the pleasure he was receiving before she looked down and licked the head again. He finally had slowed down, knowing that at any rate he would end up blowing his load between her tits. It wasn't until after he moved his hand from her shoulder did Salma finally let go of her breasts and free his cock, just as she had previously done to the four men before him. She turned her head to look at the couch. Three men sat on it while Greg and Miles were on their feet. Salma looked at David to address him.   
  
"David! Aren't jou ready to finally fuck me!? I want you first!"   
  
"Yeah! I've been ready baby!"   
  
"Bring the duct tape, I'm ready to be taped up!"   
  
A gasp was heard among one man, it was Miles who spoke out.   
  
"Holy shit! You STILL want to let him tape you up?" 

Turning to look at him, she raised an eye brow and nodded to the man.   
  
"Yes! I didn't know he was gonna bring four friends with him. I thought he would just bring one and then tape me up."   
  
More laughs was heard as one man clapped his hands and spoke out from the couch.   
  
"But how are you gonna use your hands!? These cocks ain't gonna beat themselves off!"   
  
Salma rolled her eyes before quickly turning around. her hair waved around as she looked at all the men sitting on the couch. By now, David had moved off the couch and grabbed the roll of duct tape from the arm rest and was standing up. Since she was unsure of who spoke due to not knowing their names, she just called out her answer.   
  
"Use jour hands!! Jou can wank dat cock off by jourself!!"   
  
Another round of laughs filled the room. Salma was unsure if they were laughing at one another for being stupid or was it the way she answered them back? Either way, she didn't care. She looked up at David as he held the roll of duct tape. Looking in his eyes, she spoke directly to him.   
  
"Ready? Make it tight, okay?"   
  
He nodded his head. Salma moved on her knees before rising up. She bent her arms behind her back, folding her wrists side by side. David pushed his fingernail over the end of the duct tape before getting an edge of it and then pulling it hard.   
  
_ZZZZZZZZZRRRRRIIIIIPPPPP_  
  
The loud sound of the duct tape could be heard to Salma's ears. She looked forward at Greg and Miles standing in front of her. The black man spoke out to her.   
  
"You're a kinky woman, ever do this before?"   
  
Salma shook her head as she felt the tape being applied over her wrists.   
  
"No! This is my first time playing with tape."   
  
Miles couldn't help but smile. He had experience with kinky stuff like this. After David had applied one piece of tape over her wrist, he moved the roll in his hands to pull out another long strip.   
  
_ZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZRRRRIIIIPPPP_  
  
Salma laughed hearing the roll of tape create it's noises. She spoke up, teasing David.   
  
"Another line?"   
  
"You said you wanted it tight, babe!"   
  
"I did, so do it!"   
  
Laughs were heard from the couch. The men laughed at her ordering David around. Miles just looked back at her while his friend applied the second piece of tape to her wrists. The black man had a question for her.   
  
"Who's going to fuck you first, Salma?"   
  
"David is getting dis pussy first..."   
  
Another smile came across Miles' lips as she answered him in her strong accent.   
  
"Alright, that's cool! You can let him have your pussy, but I wanna be the first to fuck that ass!"   
  
Salma smirked, nodding her at him.   
  
"I don't have a problem wit dat!"   
  
Like before, her accent came out. David was done taping her arms behind her back. He walked back over to the couch, playing the roll back down on the arm rest of the couch. As he walked back over to Salma, Frank got up to speak to Salma.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
She turned her head, looking at David and the young man who was speaking.   
  
"Mind sucking on my nuts while they fuck you?"   
  
"Is dat what jou want me to do, big boy?"   
  
A smug grin formed on his face before a slow nod. Miles stepped in front of her, ready to deliver the instructions of the position.   
  
"Salma, how about we get David to lay down on the floor? You can get on top of him, I'll get behind you and then you Frank-"   
  
Suddenly, she finally learned the name of one of the young men. Frank was the one who had called her by 'bitch' earlier. Miles continued.   
  
"You can be in front of her."   
  
"And what about me!"   
  
"Yeah! What about us!?"   
  
Miles sighed, waving his hand at Eric and Greg.   
  
"Y'all heard the woman! Jack yourselves off while you wait on your turn!!"   
  
Sighs were heard from the couch, but Salma didn't focus on the disappointment of the two young men acting like frat boys. Instead, she watched David lay down on the floor and then Miles moved behind her. The challenge began now, as her wrists were taped behind her back and she couldn't use her hands to balance herself up. She spread her legs, beginning to lower herself down. David held his cock up so it could guide into her moist wet pussy. He moaned feeling her come down on it. As Salma lowered herself, taking his hard cock into her loving hole. Miles stood behind her and put his hand on her back before speaking.   
  
"Go ahead, lay down on him baby!"   
  
Salma followed his words of advice, arched her back forward as her big wet breasts smashed over David's bare stomach. He came face to face with her. She kissed his lips while Miles gazed into her massive thick ass from behind. Salma's ass was built for big cocks. He smiled to himself while he watched David's hands run to her ass cheeks, gripping her as the woman now turned to look over her shoulder. At the same time, Frank moved in front of her while stroking his hard cock.   
  
"Here it comes, you ready?"   
  
"Yes, give it to me! Get dat big fuckin' black dick in mah ass!!"   
  
That sexy, beautiful accent screamed at him. Miles couldn't stop himself from grinning as he guided his long dark meat into her back door hole. He gasped feeling the head push into her. Within seconds, his cock was pumping into her. David began to thrust his hips, simultaneously pumping his cock into her pussy while Miles fucked her ass. Salma's head hung low, moaning in her lovely voice as her hair moved around a bit and she closed her eyes. Her hard nipples pushed into David's skin as the two pumped their hard cocks into her. She moaned feeling one cock pump into her after the other. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, she saw a bulky hairy leg in front of her. Her eyes looked up to see Frank smiling big as he looked down at her while stroking his hard cock. Now that he had her attention, he addressed her.   
  
"You ready to suck on my fucking nuts, huh?"   
  
Her lip dropped, moaning as she attempted to respond to him.   
  
"Ye-"  
  
"What!? I can't fucking hear you! Speak the fuck up!"  
  
"I SAID YEAH! FEED ME DEM FUCKIN' BALLS!! MMMMMMMM!!"   
  
With a grin on his face, Frank reached for the back of her head to grip his hair.   
  
"Now that's what I like to hear from you, bitch. Suck on these nuts, you know you want 'em!"   
  
She moaned again while Miles and David continued thrusting their hard rods into holes simultaneously. The final hole of her mouth had opened wide as Frank pushed her towards his nuts. Salma began to slobber over his ball sack. Sucking and slobbering sounds echoed between the moans of all three men. She sucked and rolled her tongue over his nuts while Frank kept her head in place. She couldn't help but think to herself how he called her a bitch. She had a surprise for him, a real tease of a joke just as soon as her mouth was free. She couldn't prevent herself from moaning over his balls while the strings of drool behind to flow from the corners of her mouth and onto the floor. Frank just had to brag loudly in his voice.   
  
"God, this is fucking amazing! I just love how she uses her dirty fucking mouth to suck! How's that pussy?"  
  
David quickly responded.   
  
"Fucking great! You just don't know-"  
  
"This ass was made to be fucked, oh man!"   
  
Miles cut his friend off as they continued pumping their cocks into her. The black man moved much faster, thrusting his hard rod in and out of her ass. David lost his grip on her ass cheeks, moving his hands back to sink them in as he began to buck his hips as hard as he could, meeting with the same speed as Miles had. Salma's mouth slobbered, sucking loudly over Frank's nuts while he continued to jack himself off. The saliva strings dangled to the floor, falling from his nuts as she alternated each ball in her mouth. All the while, Eric and Greg had moved to stand up from the couch and stood on both sides while jacking themselves off. At one point Salma had moved both of Frank's nuts into her mouth. It felt like an achievement to push them over her tongue and between her jaws without having her hands for easier use.   
  
"Oh god! Fuck!! I'm gonna cum!!"   
  
David's face curled up as he looked forward at Salma's huge tits pushed up against his chest. He couldn't hold himself back, he was going to cum in her pussy. Miles had slowed himself down from thrusting into her ass. Taking one last pump in, he began to release his long black shaft as David grunted and screamed out.   
  
"OHHHHHHHH, GOD!!"   
  
The young man closed his eyes, feeling his rod explode deep within her as he filled her pussy with his seed. Suddenly, Frank let go of the back of her head and allowed her mouth free as he took a step back. Salma gasped with a flood of drool falling from her lower lip. She began yelling out.   
  
"YES, YES!! CUM FOR ME, DAVID!! CUM INSIDE ME!!"   
  
Frank laughed. David had come to a full stop from pumping inside of her and he just had experienced his orgasm. All the while as Frank watched, he couldn't help but tease the older woman.   
  
"I bet you wish he was your son so he could fuck you all the time."   
  
Salma looked up at Frank and smirked. Finally, she had the opportunity to tease him about his mother.   
  
"How did jou get along with jour mom, big boy? Did jou ever call her a bitch and wish jou could have her suck on deez big fuckin' balls!?"   
  
Her thick accent slurred her words, Frank simply nodded his head and replied.   
  
"Step mom! And yes! After I got home from college and my old man started leaving town, she used to suck me dry every night! I fucked that bitch better than he ever did!"   
  
Loud laughs were heard in the room. Frank was the only one not laughing, forcing Salma to believe there was some sincerity in his funny tale. Since Miles had pulled his cock from her ass and David reached his climax, she figured now was the time for the next men up to have a turn. She looked over her shoulder, flipping her hair before speaking.   
  
"Who's ready for me next!? I wanna be fucked again! One of jou is gonna make me cum!"   
  
"I want that pussy next."   
  
Frank's voice called out.  
  
"I want your ass, Salma!"   
  
David replied.   
  
"Un-fucking-fair!! He just had your pussy! Make him fucking wait and give me a chance!"   
  
It was Eric's loud voice screaming in protest. Salma looked over in his way but David simply spoke up.   
  
"Okay, that's fine! I'll just sit back and jack off. Go ahead!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm taking her ass for a spin now!"   
  
Eric replied arrogantly as he won the argument by yelling louder. The other young man didn't thank him at all. David just wanted to keep peace among all of them. There was no need to fight over some so silly since they all were going to fuck her. Miles reached down, grabbing the thick silver duct tape over her wrists as he began to pull her up. Salma's knees had been belt on the floor, but she to her feet, while he whispered into her ear.   
  
"Ignore these fools baby, you wanna suck on me while they fuck you?"   
  
Her heels stood in the floor and then Salma bit her lower lip before calling out to them.   
  
"Okay! Two of you have decided on my pussy and next, but for me! I want the big fuckin' black cock in my mouth!"   
  
One set of eyes looked back at her somewhat disappointed but Salma just gave an arrogant smirk. Greg rolled his eyes, he was going to be left out to jack himself off for the second turn in a row. Miles stood behind her while Frank moved to lay down on the floor, getting in position. As Eric moved behind her, Miles moved to the front. Salma sank her knees down, just like before. The young man held his cock up for her and she took it in while let out a moan. She lowered herself on Frank's cock and leaned herself up a bit to look forward at Miles, ready for his cock to enter her mouth. All the while, Eric stood from behind and watched her leaning forward, pumping that thick amazing ass forward to him. Frank extended one of his hands to grip at her ass cheek. Unlike David, he only used his left hand to hold her right ass cheek.   
  
Salma gasped her breath but didn't speak a word. She only moaned as she felt both cocks pumping into her simultaneously. Her big breasts began to bounce, giving Frank's eyes a wonderful sight as he watched them jiggle about. Her eyes looked forward at Miles, giving him a wink while she opened her mouth wide. He smiled back and softly put his hand on the back of her head to guide his cock between her lips. She closed her lips around it and moaned while he thrust his shaft in and out of her mouth. The challenge had been made since Salma didn't have her hands to use for support with these men. Within seconds, all three cocks in her holes began to pump simultaneously, fucking her body at once.   
  
"MMMMMMMMMM-GWAH-KWAH-GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-GWAK-KAH-MMMMM"   
  
Her mouth made a number of sucking and gagging noises as Miles continued to thrust his meat back and forth between her lips. Frank's eyes remained glued on her big boobs bouncing up and down while the young man groaned, moaning as he pumped his hard dick into her tight pussy. The sound of smacking was heard in the room, slapping followed behind it. The man from behind her screamed out his voice.  
  
"Goddamn!! This ass really is incredible!!"   
  
Smack. Slap. Smack. Slap. Smack. Eric's balls were slapping up against the underside of her ass while his hand reared back and spanked her big beautiful ass over and over. One sound was louder than the other, slightly differentiating them. At the rate he pumped into her ass, he knew he was going to end busting a nut within her soon. Miles took a deep breath as she sucked on his chocolate pole until he let go of the back of her head and allowed her lips to pop off his cock loudly. Salma looked in his eyes, gritting her teeth as she moaned.   
  
"YES!! YES!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME HARDER, BOTH OF JOU!!"   
  
"Holy shit! That voice sounds even hotter when she's screaming! Yeah, scream louder!!"   
  
Frank loved listening to her thick accent. Salma was so close to reaching her climax, she panted, gasping her breath as she continued moaning. The reason Miles had to release her mouth from his dick was over the fact that he too, was also about to blow his load. He didn't want to blow his load until his cock had explored all three of her holes and her beautiful feet. Frank and Eric's cocks pumped into her ass and pussy harder. Salma leaned her body down forward, her arms couldn't wiggle around much from within the duct tape. As her breasts pushed into Frank's chest, she screamed out while reaching her climax.   
  
"OHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH FUCK ME, OHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
  
For the first time all night, the woman's voice had drowned out all the men. Frank closed his eyes, gasping his breath as he felt her juices flood his cock from within that tight wet pussy. It was taking everything in the young man not to blow his load. After experiencing her mouth and pussy back to back, he was going to need a break after this. While he had came to a complete stop, Eric was still pumping his cock as fast as he could from behind. Salma closed her eyes, lost in the ecstasy of the pleasure. She felt a hand strike over the left cheek of her ass but paid it no mind.   
  
"Oh my fucking god!! Yeah!! I'm gonna cum in her fucking ass!!"   
  
"DO IT!! FUCKIN' FILL MY ASS UP!!"   
  
Salma barked her words out, closing her eyes once again as she could hear the young man's voice raising in pitch. it was almost like he was about to cry as he moaned, pumping his rod into her ass one last time. He came to a stop as his cock exploded.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck!! Wow...that...that..."  
  
"That ass is great, isn't it?"   
  
Miles winked at Eric, finishing the sentence for him. He had an expression of shock over his face while looking back at Miles, almost like a deer in headlights. As he stepped back and let his cock slither out of her deep dark hole, he moaned watching his seed flow from her ass.   
  
"I'm gonna fucking cum next if I don't get out of her pussy!"   
  
It was Frank yelling out to them. Salma turned to look over her shoulder, looking at the young man behind her before ordering him.   
  
"Pull me up, I can't use my hands."   
  
It was time for a third round, allowing the guys to have another turn at her. As Eric pulled on the duct tape around her hands to help Salma up to her knees and to her feet, Greg stepped forward and yelled.   
  
"Wait, hold up! I'm fucking her next!! All of you have had a turn with this sexy woman except me! I ain't waitin' around longer!!"   
  
Salma stood in her heels and just sighed as she looked back at the annoyed man and addressed him.   
  
"Cool the tone, boy! You're gonna get your turn right now, make your choice!"   
  
"The pussy! I been waiting all this time to-"  
  
"I know jou been waiting, no more complaining! I'm not gonna neglect jou dis time!"   
  
"I want to be in your ass next."   
  
Salma turned her head to look at David and gave him a nod. Of course she was not going to say no to him above all the other men in the room. Greg walked in front of her and then David moved behind her. As Salma stood between them, Greg looked at her and spoke of an idea he had in mind.   
  
"Do you mind if we hold you up and fuck you like that?"  
  
She looked back at him and shook her head.   
  
"No, I quite like that. It's a new position, don't wanna get burned out doing the same one over and over."   
  
Greg looked at David behind him and gave a nod.   
  
"Come on, man! Hold her up with me!"   
  
David placed his hands on her hips just as Greg did. Salma was already short, the heels simply elevated her height better. As they picked her up, she spread her legs out. David's hands planted over her ass cheeks while Salma wrapped her legs around Greg and pushed the end of her heels into his ass cheeks. As the men held her up, Greg moved his hand down to his cock to guide it into her pussy. Soon after feeling one cock inside her, Salma took a deep breath feeling David's cock enter her ass. Greg moaned and looked over at David.   
  
"You ready?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"DO IT, FUCK ME!! C'MON, DO IT!!"   
  
The woman screamed at them before she felt both men thrusting into her simultaneously. They were surrounded by the other three bodies in the room, standing up and jacking off to the sight that was in front of their eyes. Greg had to wait two turns but now he had his, giving Salma double penetration with David on the other end. Together, they pumped their hard cocks into her.   
  
"Look at that, so fucking hot!"   
  
One man yelled out while watching, clapping was also heard. It was funny for Salma, the men acted like a bunch of frat boys, minus David and Miles who had some maturity. The duct tape over her wrists rustled up against David's stomach while those amazing huge breasts shook up against Greg's hairy stomach. At the same time, Greg could feel the point ends of her heels scraping over his ass cheeks, annoying him to a degree. Pump after pump, their hard cocks thrashed into her. As her body bounced, she yelled out.   
  
"OHHHHH, FUCK!! FUCK ME, YES!! MMMM!! YES!! BOTH OF YOU, KEEP GOING!!"   
  
A grunt was heard among both men, but Salma was unsure who's voice it was. All the while, moaning and small little mumbling could be heard among the other men as she took the double fucking from David and Eric. Words of 'ohhhh, yeah' and 'look at that' were all that she could hear repeating. She closed her eyes, moaning loudly as she screamed for them to fuck her again.   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH!! THIS IS WHAT JOU WANTED, HUH? FUCK ME, YOU ANIMAL!!"   
  
Greg grunted as he continued to buck his hips, thrusting into her pussy. He moved a bit faster than David, who slowly pumped his hard shaft into her ass to enjoy every second of it. As he looked into Salma's face, he ran his hand up to grab her hair and catch her attention. The young man spoke to her.   
  
"You wanna swallow my fucking cum!?"   
  
"YES, YES!! SET ME DOWN AND YOU CAN CUM IN MAH FUCKIN' MOUTH!! MMMMMMM!!"   
  
That sexy sound of her voice, slurring her words in an amazing accent was something else to David's ears. Both young men took deep breaths as they took a few steps back, allowing their hard dicks to slip out of her holes and set her heels back down on the floor. As Salma stood in front of Greg, he gripped the back of her hair to lower her down to her knees. David just watched from behind, his eyes locked on the duct tape over her wrists and then trailing up to her head. Salma had opened her mouth and Greg fed his hard cock past her lips. The man began to buck his hips, fucking her mouth. 

"Yeah, take my cock! Suck it!!"   
  
"MMMM-GWAK-GWAH-KWAH-KAH-GWAH"  
  
Greg's hard meat moved back and forth in Salma's mouth, sliding down her throat. The young man had been so impatient having to wait two turns to have her and now he was bound to make her swallow his load. He would be the third man to bust a nut; with the third load in her third hole. A funny coincidence ran through her mind as she closed her eyes and slobbered all over his pole. Grunting, Greg couldn't contain himself anymore. He pushed Salma's mouth all the way down to the base of his cock. She didn't choke on his rod, proving that she could handle some deep throat fun.   
  
"OHHHHH, GOD!! YES!! YESSSSS!! TAKE THAT FUCKING CUM!! OHHHHHHH, MAN!!"   
  
His cock erupted from within her mouth, shooting wad after wad into Salma's luscious everlasting oral hole. Greg took heavy breaths while the other men just watched. Salma drained his balls from within her mouth, still sucking on his dick. By the time Greg knew he had to get his rod out of her mouth, he was completely shocked how she was seemingly not fatigued whatsoever. He pulled his rod from her mouth and took a few steps back.   
  
"Swallow his cum, bitch!"   
  
"Yeah, guzzle it down!"   
  
Frank's voice obviously called to her ears first, but Salma couldn't recognize the other man. It was Eric, speaking like a true frat boy. She closed her eyes, leaning her head up as she gargled the cum in her mouth loudly for them all to hear. After a few seconds of creating noises from her mouth, she closed her lips and swallowed it down her throat. Salma parted her lips, only to begin twirling her tongue around them in a rotation, teasing the young men even further.   
  
"Holy shit, that was so fucking hot!"   
  
"She just never stops!"   
  
"I bet she's hungry for more dick!"   
  
A laugh broke among the men as Salma opened her eyes and looked at them. She flicked her tongue over her upper lip and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I want more! So who's fucking me next?"   
  
"I want that huge ass!"   
  
Frank beat all of them to claiming her ass next.  
  
"Baby, I think I need some of that pussy now."   
  
Miles winked at her after he finished speaking. Salma simply nodded.   
  
"Alright, that can be accomplished!"   
  
"Yeah, right it can!"   
  
Once again, Frank spoke before any other man in the room had a chance. He walked towards Salma as she still stood on her knees. Truth of the matter was, she was afraid to pull herself up while her hands remained in the duct tape restraints. Without the support of her hands, she was afraid of falling down. She looked up at Frank before asking him a question.   
  
"Mind pulling me up, please?"   
  
The young man smirked. She knew he had an attitude before, but his facial expressions sealed her judgement.   
  
"Sure, but only cause you said please!"   
  
Frank reached behind her, gripping the duct tape over her wrists as he helped Salma past her knees and back standing up in her heels. Still holding the duct tape, he took a few steps backwards. The couch was behind them and he figured a new position could be made.   
  
"Come on, I'm gonna sit down on the couch and get you on top me."   
  
Salma didn't reply back. Her heels clicked loudly over the floor for the few steps she made. Greg plopped his ass down on the couch and then moved his hands over her hips. She turned around, flipping her long jet black hair to look at him. His hands had moved to hold his cock, pointing it forward up. Once again, the duct tape over her arms had created a test. Salma couldn't use her hands to spread her ass cheeks and impale her dark hole over his thick rod. Greg used his free hand to grab at her left ass cheek, spreading it apart a bit while Salma bent over. He guided her down, slowly pushing his hard rod into her thick ass. He gasped while his cock entered her.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, man! Yeah, this feels lovely!"  
  
A moan escaped past her lips and then Salma pushed herself down hard, sinking her ass down as it engulfed his cock. Frank was taken by surprise.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck! Yeah, that's it!!"   
  
Standing in front of her was Miles who watched her sit down, taking the cock up her ass. Salma spread her legs out, revealing that wet shaved pussy. Miles reached his hands up to play with her breasts, squeezing them over his fingers while his dark shaft entered her sweet lovely pussy. A long moan gasped through Salma's voice called out to them as she felt both their cocks enter her.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...Dis is it, both of jou ready? I want jou both to fuck me, and fuck me hard!!"   
  
"Goddamn, baby. You just never get tired do you?"   
  
"No, not yet!"   
  
Miles laughed to himself as she answered him back. Frank slowly moved his hips, pumping his shaft in and out of her ass. At the same time, Miles pumped his hard cock in and out of her. Together, they worked simultaneously just as it had been done a number of times so far. This was the fourth time Salma had two hard cocks in her ass and pussy in unison. As they fucked her on the couch; David, Eric and Greg stood tall while just slowly stroking their cocks by the grip of their own hands. Miles moaned out like he had done so many times before in this night.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, my god! Yes!!"   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck me!! Yes, FUCK ME!!"   
  
Salma gritted her teeth, as she yelled out the answer to him. The fire was still in her eyes, David just couldn't believe. She teased him earlier in the day about taking on two men, but right now she was holding her own against all five of them despite the duct tape. One after the other, Frank's cock pumped out of her ass while Miles thrust his big black dick into her pussy. They timing changed a bit but not by much. Miles was ready to cum, now that he had fucked all three of her holes at this point. Slowing himself down with the thrusts into her pussy, he looked at Salma and called out to her.   
  
"Hey baby!"   
  
"Yeah!?"   
  
"I'm ready to cum, I want to tape your feet together and cum on them!"   
  
"Do it, jou wanna use my feet? Fuckin' do it!!"   
  
She didn't give him a yes or no answer, just to tease him further. Miles pulled his big black cock from her pussy and took a few steps back. He looked over his left shoulder to see David standing there jacking off and called out to him.   
  
"Hey, pass me that roll of duct tape, will ya?"   
  
If it weren't for feeling a hard cock still pumping into her ass, Salma probably would've laughed as David was ordered to fetch the roll of tape. Her eyes remained glued on Miles as she watched him. Pushing her legs out to him, she moaned as Miles gripped them and quickly disposed of her high heels. One after the other they boomed loudly on the floor. Salma had shiny purple paint on her toe nails, a cute color noted to Miles before he pushed the soles of her feet to clamp over his long black shaft. He then took the roll of duct tape, pulling a fresh strip out.   
  
ZZZZZZZZZRRRRRIIIITTTTT  
  
With a fresh strip of the duct tape, Miles quickly applied it over her the lower ends of her legs, above the ankles. With one wrap around her legs, he pushed the tape down and then moved her feet up and down over his cock. Moving her toes apart, he shoved his hard black pole between the big toe of her left foot and then groaned, the time had come.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, shit!! Ohhhhh, baby I'm cummin'!!"   
  
A thick string of cum shot up her legs from the odd angle. Frank had stopped pumping his cock into her ass, unable to hold himself back.   
  
"OHHHHH, FUCK!! I'M GONNA CUM TOO!!"   
  
At that moment, Salma couldn't help herself but moan. She had forced both men to cum at the same time. She felt Frank's warm seed flowing into her ass while Miles pulled his cock away from her feet and pushed it up to blow his load over her pretty feet. She watched while feeling the hot sticky substance coat her feet with wads of cum dripping forward over to her ankles close to the duct tape.   
  
"Oh my god, dis is so fucking hot! I haven't had a man cum on my feet in years!!"   
  
She laughed, feeling the hot load pouring over both of her feet. Miles did a decent job coating her feet in his thick cum. Before he was completely finished, he took his black cock and smeared the cum over her feet, painting her skin in a shiny coat of armor. All the while, Frank seemed exhausted from behind her. He was out of breath while she laughed.   
  
"I want another turn now."   
  
"Yeah, yeah! Me too!!"   
  
Greg and Eric voiced their concerns. Salma couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh. Yet again, the same impatient man. She had just swallowed his load down and now he was ready for more, but she wasn't tired just yet. Salma was starting to get a bit exhausted but still had the energy to drain their hard dicks to the point they would not be able to walk straight when leaving the mansion. Since her feet were now duct taped together, she had to be moved with aid.   
  
"Come on, move me! They want some, I'm gonna give it to 'em!"   
  
Miles clapped his hands while Salma bent her legs forward into a perfect sitting position. He tossed the duct tape back on the couch while stepping towards her. Both Miles and David moved to help Salma up. The older man gripped her wrists from behind while David gently moved her shoulder. As they lifted her thick ass to release Frank's dick from her dark hole, she looked at Eric and Greg before speaking.   
  
"What jou both want?"   
  
"Your ass."   
  
"That mouth, I wanna fuck it!"   
  
It wasn't a shock to her that the same impatient young man would want her ass next. He had already fucked the other two holes, time for the final. What did surprise her was Eric turning her pussy down. Salma thought to herself before speaking.   
  
"Okay, I know how I'm gonna do this. Set me down on the couch and move my head near the arm rest. I can suck him from there, and the other can climb up on the couch and fuck my ass."   
  
The rule remained in her mind, she didn't want to take the tape off. Despite the restraints conflicting with her body movements, it offered a challenge that Salma had invited to start with. Frank got up from the couch, standing back up as David and Miles both helped move her. With her legs taped together in a fold from her ankles, she raised her ass up and her head rested on the arm rest. Luckily for Eric, he was tall enough that the arm rest of the couch was below his knees. Within moments, Greg climbed up on the couch to get into position while Eric moved to the front.   
  
"You ready to suck on some more cock?"   
  
Salma's eyes looked over at Eric who jut grinned as he moved towards her. His hand ran through her long black hair. A loud smack was heard in the room and then she knew the presence of a man behind her.   
  
"Damn, look at this! No wonder you're all bragging about her ass, holy fucking hell this thing is big!"   
  
Another loud spank was heard as Greg just couldn't help himself. He spanked both her ass cheeks with the palm of his right hand. Her eyes looked back up at Eric who just grinned.   
  
"Come on, ready for you to suck on it now!"   
  
Her lips parted and soon, she felt the head of Greg's shaft pushing into her ass while she rolled her tongue around the crown of Eric's dick. He pushed her lips all the way down on his cock, immediately showing signs of an aggressive man. Eric had planned to fuck her pussy but not after David had blew his load inside of her. He didn't want to feel another man's cum around his cock, no matter how insecure one would say this was. He pumped her lips all the way down to the base of his cock, in unison to Greg pumping his fat dick into her thick ass.   
  
"Oh god, this is fucking amazing!"   
  
While Greg bragged, the other three men just stood there and slowly stroked their cocks. Eric slammed his cock down her throat, forcing her to gag and her eyes to water up. As she had finally choked on one of their dicks, David spoke out.   
  
"I can't believe she still has the energy for all of us."   
  
"What did I tell you earlier in the car? She's a fucking goddess. I've known for a long time that this woman can make dreams and fantasies come true."   
  
Miles just smirked while answering his younger friend back. Of all of them, he felt that he was the happiest on this day. He had dreamed of having a go with Salma for so many years. All the while, Greg worked himself into a frenzy pumping his hard shaft back and forth into her ass. Salma gagged, slobbering all over Eric's meat before he made the move to withdraw his pole from her mouth, forcing her lips to make a loud pop noise.   
  
"Man, fuck this. I want to fuck her titties again."   
  
Greg came to a stop, taking one last thrust into her ass before answering his friend back.   
  
"Yeah, at this rate I want to blow my load again for her."   
  
"Me too, but I want to decorate her face in it."   
  
Suddenly, Salma's voice cracked into laughter. She caught the attention to all the men while Greg pulled his rod from her ass. It was a short time of them both fucking her from one end and the other, but now something funny had come into her mind. After she stopped laughing, she spoke to them.   
  
"I know what jou all wanna do..."   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Two voiced called out, but she only smirked while looking forward from the couch.   
  
"Jou all want me to finish you, right? Make a big mess over me?"   
  
"Fuck yeah! I want to blow my load all over your face!"   
  
"Me too, why the hell not!?"   
  
"Man...you're gonna get messy!"   
  
The men's voices rang out one behind the other. She looked up at Eric and gave an order to him.   
  
"Come on, help me! Get me on my knees on the floor!"   
  
The young man moved around the couch. Greg watched his friend begin to help her before he decided to pitch in. They both grabbed at her wrists taped together rand then moved to set her feet on the floor. Thanks to her legs remaining taped together, Salma was forced to bend her knees and then the men slowly helped her down to the position on her knees. As she stood there, her eyes looked over all the young men who began to gather around her, just like how the night had began in this room. David spoke up.   
  
"I might as well get that tape off your arms so you can use your hands."   
  
Salma quickly shook her head to him.   
  
"No! Jou got hands, use 'em! Or better yet, how about taping up my boobs?"   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh man! Now that's a hot idea right there!"   
  
Salma licked her lips, unsure of who spoke out. A laugh was heard among the other voices. David didn't respond, he just moved to the couch to pick up the roll of duct tape and move towards Salma. He lowered himself down to his knees before her. Pulling a new fresh piece of tape, the roll crackled in everyone's ears.   
  
_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRIIITT_  
  
The new line of tape remained in his finger tips. Salma watched David and then spoke.   
  
"Under my boobs, get it there. I want them pushed up!"   
  
David smacked the tape up against her skin, stripping the underside of her boobs as the whole line wrapped a silver color over her chest. The men standing up could not see it, as her big breasts were hanging down, blocking the view. David began to pull another line of tape from the roll.   
  
_ZZ.ZZZ..ZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRIIIITTTTT_  
  
The new line of tape was quickly applied as a reinforcement over the same original line. At this rate, her breasts pushed up a little bit but Salma wanted one more line.   
  
"Go ahead and do another, just to be on the safe side."   
  
It was a rare moment while the room was quiet among the other four men standing tall. All that could be heard was breathing and the sound of their hands pumping their dicks slowly.   
  
_ZZZZZZZZRRRRIIIITTTTT_  
  
Another sound of the duct tape peeling from the roll was heard. David wasted no time pushing the third piece of tape to reapply over the same, building up a barrier under her breasts and on the underside, pushing them up a bit. Salma spoke again while David tossed the roll of duct tape back on the couch.  
  
"Alright, we're ready! Come fuck these titties! I want all those hard fuckin' cocks gathered around me, c'mon!! Get ready!"   
  
"We're on our way!"   
  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready to cum all over your beautiful fucking face!"   
  
Two voices called out but Salma paid them no mind. David had stepped in front of her and put his hands over her breasts to pull them apart and slide his hard cock between them. She looked up into his face while he squeezed her tits between his rod and began to buck his hips. Everything was coming to a close just the way it had all began. She was on her knees, only this time she didn't have her hands to use. Miles stepped to her right side, stroking his big black cock towards her face while David bucked his hips and titty fucked this luscious sex goddess from Hollywood.   
  
"Jou like fuckin' these titties, David?"   
  
"Oh my god, yeah! I love your tits, Salma!"   
  
Eric stood behind David, bound and determined to make the next turn his. To Salma's left side, Frank bounced his cock in her face demanding some oral attention.   
  
"Hey, bitch! Come on, suck on my dick please!"   
  
Her hair swayed around, bouncing while David continued pumping his rod between her tits. She giggled at Frank before winking.   
  
"Sure, but only cause jou said please!"   
  
At last she had made the young man smile. She mocked him in her words, just before he put his hand on the back of her head to guide his cock into her mouth. One dick pumped between her tits while another pumped in her mouth, together in unison. While Salma was slobbering all over Frank's rod, David came to a stop between her breasts and took a deep breath. He let go of her tits, knowing that he was about to cum. Eric stepped forward now. She felt a new set of sweaty hands grab at her breasts to hold them up and not before long, a saliva coated shaft squeezed them together. Eric took a deep breath as he began to fuck her huge tits again.   
  
"Yes, yes!! God these tits are my favorite thing she's got!"   
  
Salma didn't release Frank's cock from her mouth until she felt him let go of the back of her head. Her lips made a loud pop noise as a saliva string dripped from her lower lip. She turned her head, looking at Eric and then leaning her head down to spit on his dick pumping between her breasts. This was the seventh time she had a cock lodged between her great big tits. Salma looked into his eyes and spoke.   
  
"Jou...jou are the only one that I didn't make cum so far out of all of dem."   
  
He suddenly grinned, still thrusting his shaft between her boobs.   
  
"Yeah! That's cause I saved myself all night long to give you a great paint job. I'm gonna blow my load all over your sexy face face, I'm gonna drown you in my fucking cum!!"   
  
The determination could be seen in his eyes. Salma could see two hard cocks from the corner of both her eyes. She turned her head to the right this time, taking in Miles' hard black cock back between her lips for one final time. Eric continued to pound his cock between her breasts, moving faster and harder as he gripped her breasts between his fingers. She sucked on Miles' dick as best she could until she felt the young man pull his meat pole from between her breasts. Salma released Miles dick from her mouth to look at Eric while he yelled.   
  
"You ready!? I'm ready to blow my load right now!!"   
  
"Yes, yes!! Give it to me!"   
  
The men whom had circled around Salma took a few steps back. There was no way to contain Eric and he refused to be. He had not cum all night and expected his load to be the largest. He had hopes that this could seal bragging rights to his friends over the biggest amount of cum. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth while she held her head up to him. All he did was stroke his cock, aiming it directly at her face. With a grunt, he moaned as the first string of cum went flying over her.   
  
"YES!! TAKE MY CUM!!"   
  
A thick string of cum shot up her left cheek and into her hair, dripping over her eye. Eric grunted as another wad went flying out of his cock, drenching her nose and running down her upper lip. Another wad came out, this time into her forehead and streaking into her hair. A few moans and some gasped were heard among the other men as they watched him empty his load over her beautiful face. 

"Ohhhh, look at that!"   
  
It didn't matter who said it. What did matter was that the next wave of cum splashed over her left cheek and dripped down her neck. As the next squirt of cum went over her neck, Eric knew his load was beginning to weaken. He aimed his cock down to her tits to empty out the final drops over her. Once he was done, he walked off to leave the other four men to her. Salma swallowed her breath, slowly opening her eyes as a bit of cum was in her eye brow. She looked up at all four men standing there, silent in words as they moaned to stroking their hard dicks ready to be the next ones up at blowing a load over her face. She wiggled around a bit in the duct tape, causing her huge breasts to shake a bit.   
  
"You ready for more cum, baby?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I know you are! I fucking know you are!!"   
  
Miles had spoken first but Greg was quick to yell out. While they all took turns with her before Eric blew his first load, Greg had quietly been standing around jacking himself off. He stepped forward from the right side, stroking his cock as he looked at her.   
  
"I'm ready, but I don't think you are!"   
  
Salma turned her head, the cum dripping from her face. She quickly closed her eyes right in time to hear the young man screaming out.   
  
"YEAH!! FUCK YEAH!! TAKE THIS CUM!!"   
  
A thick wave of cum splashed over her left cheek, making the layer of cum already there even thicker than before. A second wad went flying into her hair and dripping down her cheek. Greg's third wad of cum went into her hair again. He realized that he was misfiring, wasting his cum in her hair and then he aimed towards her tits and unloaded some long lines of cum equally on both of her breasts. As he finished, he stepped away to sit on the couch behind her. At this moment, Salma's face was drenched, but she had a thick gob of cum clearly visible in her dark hair. Her eyes slowly opened, looking at the three men left standing. Once again, she wiggled around from the duct tape holding her hands behind her back. Her arms were beginning to cramp up after an hour in the restraints.   
  
'God, if only I could reach out and grab 'em by the cock!' Salma spoke to herself in frustration. If it weren't for the duct tape, her fingers of both hands would definitely be wrapped around those dicks. She knew that she would be finishing them off with her hands, but she couldn't and it wasn't worth complaining about. She just breathed in heavily, moaning as the next man who stepped forward was David. She looked up and teased him with her words.   
  
"Are jou gonna do it next? Jou gonna cover my face next!?"   
  
"Yeah, babe! Yeah, here goes! OHHHHH!!"   
  
She quickly closed her eyes in time. David stroked his cock just once, as the first thick string of cum went flying into her right eye lid and into her eye brow. The next thick wad went streaking up her forehead and dripping down her nose and right cheek. Another wad of his seed went over her left cheek, coating it in another layer of thick cum that was dripping down. Salma had raised her head, just enough that David couldn't help himself but to cum on her neck and give her a nice pearl necklace as he was nearly depleted of cum. To finish himself off, he squeezed his dick, pressuring the last drops to drip over her breasts like the previous men. Once David was finished, he walked away leaving two men remaining. A laugh was heard before a voice called out.   
  
"Hey bitch, you ready for me to cum now?"   
  
Salma began to giggle to herself. She didn't open her eyes, as she could feel the cum covering both her eye lids. The voice of the man that called her a bitch told her it was Frank, the one with the step mother problems. She decided to tease him a bit over that little obsession.   
  
"Ohhhh, it's-"  
  
"Yeah! What do you know it's me, and I'm about to blast your face this time!"   
  
He cut her off before she could finish speaking. Salma just licked her lips, tasting a bit of the cum before she answered him back, yelling her reply.   
  
"Did jou cum all over jour step mom's face!? Blow a big fuckin' load on her face too!?"   
  
"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm, damn right I did, babe! Now here it is, OHHHHHHH MAN!!"   
  
By his own hand stroking his cock to explosion, Frank's cock erupted to shoot a thick wad over her forehead, drenching her even further. At this point, small strings of cum were dripping down from both her cheeks. Salma took a deep breath as she felt yet another hot layer of cum shooting over her face. A string went over her left cheek and shot into her hair. A thin string of cum went over her nose. Salma opened her mouth, to the surprise of Frank pushing the head of his cock over her tongue to finish milking out the final drops of his seed. Like all the other men before him, after he was finished he walked away. This left Miles as the last man standing.   
  
"Well well, baby. Look at you, you're quite a mess huh?"   
  
That voice was something she instantly recognized. Salma slowly opened her eyes, the cum in her eyebrows glimmered in sparkled. She smiled witnessing the dark skin of Miles. She giggled to his words, answering back to him.   
  
"Yeah! They made sure to cum all over me, didn't they?"   
  
The man simply laughed. It was funny, here they were trading chuckles among one another while he stroked his hard cock. Her face was drenched in cum, it was still dripping from her face while the thick gobs in her hair remained stationary. Salma licked her lips before speaking again.   
  
"Jou are the last one. Aren't jou gonna cum on my face too?"   
  
"Nah, babe. I wanna cum on your tits instead. Your face is already a big enough mess as it is."   
  
A big laugh was heard from one of them and then a clap that gave her the impression of a high-five commencing. Salma couldn't help that most of the men acted so immature but she couldn't blame them. At least they were a great service to her sexual fantasies. Miles took a few strokes of his cock, aiming it down at her beautiful breasts. She already had a trail of drops and some strings of cum over those tits, but it was her turn to really give them the load he had dreamed of giving them since back in the 90's. Taking in a deep breath, he moaned as his cum began to splash over her beautiful skin.   
  
"Mmmmmm, mmmmmm...There it is, cum on my big titties, there ya go!"   
  
Salma leaned her head down, watching his thick seed unload over her breasts. She flicked her tongue over her lips, feeling the sticky white cream dripping from her face and down her neck as she watched spurt after spurt of cum shoot out of Miles' fat rod. As he finished off, just a few final drops dripped out. The cum rushed down her breasts and coated both her nipples. Since her hands remained restrained to the duct tape, all she could do was raise her head and moan. As Salma closed her eyes, she heard the sound of clapping in the room. One set of hands after the other, all of the young men clapped in the room for her.   
  
"Bravo! Fucking bravo!"   
  
"Hell yeah, you were an animal!"   
  
"No, she was a goddess! Get it right!"   
  
"We got so fucking lucky tonight, best day of my life!"   
  
She smiled, opening her eyes to see them all standing around clapping and cheering. One man even whistled to her.   
  
"I had a lot of fun with all of you, big boys!"   
  
"We had fun with you too, babe!"   
  
"I especially did, you're an awesome woman!"   
  
The man who spoke last happened to be Frank, even winking at her. All the young men moved to their pile of clothes on the floor to begin dressing up, except for David. He looked down at Salma and raised his hand up to give her a thumbs up sign. He couldn't believe how she did it. While the men got dressed and prepared for their departure, he tended to her by helping her up and sitting her down on the couch from behind. Now that the party was over, everyone was quick to leave except for Miles. He put on his clothes and then walked over to the couch, smiling big at Salma and David.   
  
"Hey, you weren't lying at all. Thanks for inviting me."  
  
Salma smiled at him and watched the two men shake hands. Miles then headed for the door, being the last one leaving. Before he stepped completely out, he turned around and waved at both of them.   
  
"I'll be seeing you both on the set in a few days, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Miles! I'll be there for sure!"   
  
"Me too, big boy!"   
  
The cum dripped from her face as she gave him a goofy wink. Miles just winked back at Salma and left. Now that she and David were alone together, she let out a sigh of relief. He moved to the floor to go for his pile of clothes. He had always kept a pocket knife on him, it was in the back pocket of his cargo shorts. After fetching it, David crawled on the floor back to Salma. He held her feet and cut the edge of the duct tape, being careful not to cut her skin as he broke the tape to free her legs. She let out a sigh of relief, shaking her legs back.   
  
"Come on, free my arms! Finally, I'm starting to get cramps!"   
  
"You know, I didn't even want to use the duct tape after the other guys came."   
  
She sighed while turning her back. He used the knife and slowly cut into the take not attached to her skin. While he tore her restraints, Salma replied.   
  
"Oh god, when you walked in. I thought jou would only bring one other guy wit jou, I had no idea that a party was coming. I already was outgunned before you even taped me up!"   
  
"I didn't want to tape you up, but you insisted!"   
  
"Yeah, cause why back out of a plan in the end? My mind was dead set on it all day and I figured, you wanted to do it too!"   
  
The tape broke, freeing her arms. Salma let a sigh of relief as she stretched her newly freed hands around. The first thing she did was push her fingers over her face, smearing a bit of the cum before she turned to look at David.   
  
"There is a shower upstairs. Would you mind joining me to get cleaned up?"   
  
David looked back at her and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, but I want to clean you up! After all this cum and all the fucking, you should let me scrub you and clean you up! I promise, you'll be sparkly clean when I'm done!"   
  
She laughed loudly at him. Salma cupped his face and then pressed her lips to his, not caring one bit of getting all the cum on his face. David was taken by surprise but simply kissed the older woman back. A big grin formed on her face before Salma answered him back.   
  
"I knew you'd be a gentleman to me in the end! Come on, time to get cleaned up!"   
  
**THE END**


End file.
